Drinking Problem
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Drinking is a bad habit and one Allen never thought he'd get into. He never wanted to. OOC Kanda Yullen YAOI


Getting drunk was not one of Allen's favourite things to do, but often he'd find himself creeping out of his room late in the night to go down to the cellar and snatch a few bottles of whine from down there. There were times he'd wake up feeling horrible, hangovers being the only thing he regretted after his binges. People started thinking the depression of his past had caught up with him as he'd trudge into the Cafeteria. They would even question his health when he didn't rise to any of the bait Kanda would set for him. This was what worried the whole order the most. Kanda would find his days seeming less and less important then ever now that the stupid bean-sprout wasn't responsive where as Allen found it hard to get up in the morning let alone believe that he had changed what used to be a once a month type thing into an every night thing.

His smiles became forced as he started realising he had a problem, one he didn't want to talk about like all the rest of them. He also found that no matter how many alcoholic beverages he took they always seemed to be replaced the night after sometimes with bigger amounts of alcohol or maybe more servings, he did like that a lot. Much to his disappointment.

It was one night that he found the stock of much stronger beverages. They had much higher percentages and Allen found it hard to resist trying them. He grabbed a bottle with one hand and reached for a much lighter drink to start off with. He quickly finished off the bottle of wine he had brought out and then stumbled off to his room. On the way he passed by Kanda's humble abode, not noticing his steps were falling heavily against the ground making loud thuds with every stumble and fall he made, not only that, but he also managed to hit the wall somehow with his hand and cause a great disturbance to the occupant in the room that the wall he just hit belonged to.

Kanda rose from his sleep after hearing the loud thud, he moved to the door, his sword at his side as he slowly opened the door, taking all precautions he needed to. In the distance and darkness of the hall he saw a stumbling figure. His brain searched for options as to why this would be. Maybe Lavi got into the alcohol again… But that wouldn't make sense, why would he be down here? Slowly Kanda followed the figure noticing they retreated into Allen's room, his pace quickened and he found himself standing in front of the bean-sprout's room, said boy standing in the middle of the room with an empty bottle of wine in one clean, human looking hand, the other hand, one of red scales and horrid scars that made the boy all the more unique, all the more beautiful, was holding a bottle to the plump lips of the exorcist as he drank down the contents of the alcohol he held.

He took the bottle from his mouth with an '_ah_'. He shivered a little, which Kanda assumed was because of the bad taste and put the bottle on his desk, the contents swishing within the glass cavern that held it.

White hair slowly caressed Allen's face as he turned to face the Japanese man standing at his door. He had sensed Kanda watching him a moment ago when he was holding the bottle of spirits to his lips, the cursed liquid flowing into his being and lulling him into a comforting state where all he could think about was nothing, black abyss that swallowed him whole, making the world seem non-existent and everything but a fickle dream. Kanda's long hair fell loose from the pony-tail that usually held those beautiful silky looking locks captive. Allen realised that he was without fail attracted to the male before him and now that he was without his normal limits, found it hard to control those emotions. Kanda just stared at him, and then walked into the room and backed Allen onto the bed. Allen stumbled before he got there and Kanda caught him, lowering him onto the bed, this was all a blur in the poor teens mind.

"Allen…" He started and the blushing boy giggled lightly and pulled Kanda down onto him. The samurai was surprised. Very surprised. He pushed himself up, trying to pull himself away, but Allen pulled him down again, snaking arms around the black-haired boys neck. He giggled and pushed his face through Kanda's hair and at his ear he whispered.

"Kanda… I think I like you…" Kanda's eyes widened and without thinking he pushed him away. Standing up the samurai walked over to the desk and held up the bottle of spirit's for the younger exorcist to see. Allen frowned slightly, having lost the weight atop of him he sat up and saw said weight holding up his bottle of alcohol. His mind was starting to grow fuzzy, but he pushed that aside for now and stared intently at the bottle, waiting for some sort of question to arise from his room mate. Said "mate" walked to the door and closed it, walking back to Allen after placing the bottle on the desk again. An oddly sad expression settled on his face as he looked at Allen feeling a tingling sensation for the boy he could only classify as worry.

"Allen…" He started again, but the boy interrupted him again. Leaning forward, their breaths mingling, alcoholic smell against peppermint, Allen pouted.

"Kanda didn't listen to me…" Kanda rolled his eyes, becoming frustrated.

"Allen, please listen to me?" He said, trying to keep his voice from showing he was worried. Allen looked up, seeming to be mildly surprised.

"Kanda, he never uses my name…" Kanda again rolled his eyes and continued.

"Allen, tell me, how long have you been drinking like this? You know you are under age." Allen seemed ashamed of this as his blush deepened. His eyes were glossy from the amount of alcohol he consumed, but he answered the question.

"Um… a few months… Maybe more?" He couldn't recall anymore, everything was spinning and he didn't want to stay happy anymore, he wanted to cry, he wanted to sleep. He opened his eyes to find them leaking, and then he did something he himself didn't expect, he leapt into Kanda's arms. The katana wielder was surprised as well, but strong arms soon wrapped around the young boy as he knew now was not the time to be pushing the poor child away. Kanda and him had become very close as of late, their missions together helping that and they talked more, Kanda seeming a little less stand-offish now, but they still had playful banters, just to keep up appearances.

"Oh Kanda, I don't know what to do anymore!" Allen cried, tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed into the man's shoulder, Kanda just murmured words of comfort into the ear of the bean-sprout as he spouted nonsense about his past and what had happened to him, why the wine, alcohol in general, made him feel good, why he was all of a sudden drinking it like he needed it.

Black hair fell onto broad shoulders and a pale, wet, scarred face as Kanda stood and put Allen back on his bed, lying next to the small boy.

"Allen…" He started, the boy turned to him, tears not falling anymore and a tired expression covering his features.

"I think I like you too…" And that was when it started, it was only a small kiss, but one that Kanda took further then was needed. It was heated and passionate and that led to more, feeling under the light white shirt that concealed pale toned skin Kanda needed more then this, so he took it further, pushing himself up and on top of Allen he kissed the young boy passionately and reached his hand into his pants. Allen's hand came down to stop him and a serious expression was settled on the boys face.

"Kanda…" He said. Kanda nodded and lay back down, he knew when to stop, and Allen snuggled into him murmuring apologies that Kanda hushed, saying he knew, it was okay, he could wait. Allen fell asleep with his head on the older man's chest his breath heavy and even. Kanda smiled a rare true smile as he stroked the boy's hair.

He really hoped that Allen would take care of himself. If not, Kanda would, not that he minded.

Allen didn't like drinking, but he figured that it led him to be with Kanda and when he was of age, maybe he would do it some more, but for now, he would stick to orange juice.

--

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I tried as hard as I could. I know it's not very descriptive but well... I tried to make it that way, I didn't want to make it too long as that's not my style. Please enjoy and review!**


End file.
